Get Back In My Life
by baby blue eyes10
Summary: It all started in the corridor, during prank plotting gone wrong, when I licked his hand. And now he's out for blood. Figuratively, of course. Unless, he's a vampire, which could explain a lot. Wait, back to licking peoples hands. Merlin, help us all.
1. Part Uno

Disclaimer: I don't know the song lyrics (those are Maroon 5's) nor do I own the stuff you know (that's J.K. Rowlings).

Author's Note: So this is part one of a two part one-shot (jeez, say that three times fast) called _Get Back in My Life_ based on the life and times of Piper Bell and Sirius Black. Hopefully, you'll enjoy it enough to leave a review or some feedback. Part two should be up soon! Thanks for reading. And Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Part One:<em>

_You are relentless; I am defenseless._

_Why did you knock me down tonight?_

_You beat me senseless; I just don't get this._

_How many times do I have to try?_

It was an ordinary day in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as I walked through the doors to the Charms classroom. Sitting my stuff down on the table and pushing my long blonde hair out of my eyes, I pulled out a quill, my inkpot, and a piece of parchment ready to begin my first tutoring session with a new student. It was odd to have a student come in during the beginning of the year after Flitwick had already assigned me my first years, but I had accepted it as I did everything else. By mocking him relentlessly in my head and smiling like the good little Ravenclaw that I was.

As I sat quietly with my head down, hoping upon hope that no one would recognize me or even try to notice me, I heard a rustling at the door. Quickly pushing my bangs out of my eyes, I snuck a peek at the door that was just starting to open. I saw a flash of short black hair and another flash of brown before I turned and prayed.

Steeling my breath, I bit my lip hoping that the new intruder was either lost or they were just a rowdy first year. The laughter, however, set me up to know that it most definitely was not what I was hoping upon hope for. "Well, well, what do we have here?" The intruder said and I involuntarily let out a gasp as the chair in front of me was pulled out, spun around, and straddled so my new 'student' was sitting directly in front of me.

Finally pulling my head up, I met the steely grey eyes of the worst person on earth, my own personal demon. "Hullo, Sirius." I muttered before beginning to pack up my things as hastily as I could. "If this is another one of your jokes to get me back for whatever it was that I ruined the other night, I already said I was sorry and I don't wan to cause you anymore trouble, so I'll just be going." Finally taking a breath after my hasty monologue, I stopped suddenly when I felt his cool fingers wrap around my wrist.

"Now, come, you wouldn't leave a failing student to ruin when you were assigned as a tutor, would you?" Staring intently at the contrast between his tanner hand and my pale arm, I shook myself. So what? He was attractive sure but he was also one of the sneakiest, snarkiest, meanest people that I had ever set eyes upon. And he was out for my blood.

Well, figuratively of course.

Unless, Sirius Black is a vampire.

Which could be true. I've seen the necks of some of his 'victims,' as I like to call them, and he definitely has sharp looking canines.

"Bell, you alive over there?" The hand that had released my wrist was now waving in front of my face and I rolled my eyes while scooting my chair out quickly and standing up. As I turned on my heel and began to walk for the door, Sirius was up out of his chair and standing in front of me. Sighing, I glared up at him (Merlin, I had height issues) and tried my best to remain calm.

After a few seconds of staring, Sirius got a look in his eyes that I definitely was not okay with. "Remember the other night when you apprehended the main part of what was supposed to be our best prank of the whole 7th year?"

"That was _my _cat, Black! I didn't know you were going to use Lizard as part of whatever evil plan you were going to undergo." Taking my hand back, which had been poking him in the chest as I spoke without my knowledge, I crossed my arms over my chest. "It was wandering aimlessly through the castle, abandoned, I might add. We were just having a bit of fun." He said and I pouted as he raised an eyebrow.

Rolling his eyes at me, Sirius steered me away from the door and back to the desk I had been occupying. Jumping up on the desk, I let my legs swing around me while I looked at the black haired boy in front of me. As much as I had been terrified of him and whatever prank he was going to play on me this week, I couldn't help but be attracted to him. Ever since my third year, when I had accidently said his eyelashes made him look like a girl, he had been out to get me. A different prank every school year.

When I had accidently stolen my cat back from the Marauders at the beginning of September, the pranks had increased to once a week. Now, in the third week of October, I was going crazy. Especially since the Hogsmeade trip was only a few days away and he would totally get a new shipment of things from Zonko's. I'm shuddering on the inside, I tell you.

"Because you are a year younger and therefore, none-the-wiser, I am coming to you for an apology and to tell you that if you promise to help the Marauders in their next prank, we lovely Seventh year Gryffindors will lay off you for the rest of the year until we graduate." He said with a large gesture that made him look like more an idiot than he already did.

"You do know that you were going to get tutoring from a girl that is in the year below you, correct?" He rolled his eyes and I gritted my teeth, trying not to get too upset with how he was acting. "And, besides, I'm sixteen and a _half_. That's not that much younger than you."

"Nonetheless, we will take pity upon you if you can help us out. So, what's it going to be, P.B. and J.?" My face flamed as he used the nickname my _loving_ brother had bestowed upon me. Seeing as he was a Gryffindor fifth year and would probably idolize the seventh years, ergo the Marauders, he had probably told them all my secrets and the things that annoyed me to no end.

Next time he deemed it worthy to speak to me, I was going to rip into him. I didn't even care if he told mum and dad that my only friend was my lovable but extremely moody cat. "That is _not_ my name." I said quietly, curious as to what the Marauders could possibly need my help with.

"Well, _Piper_ I am going to take that as your yes. You shall need to follow me. And since it is past curfew and you are not a prefect, you can't deny me this one time." Black said and I was too focused on the slight thrill I got from my name coming from his perfect lips that I followed him blindly as we excited the classroom into the dark corridors. Cor, how did I not realize it had gotten so late?

Glaring at the back of his head, I followed the older boy as he walked at perfect ease and had just opened my mouth to speak when he stopped abruptly and I had to come to a less than graceful stop before I slammed into his back. Holding up a finger to silence me, he stopped breathing and took a deep breath before cocking his head to the side. "Damn."

And that was all I heard before I, Piper Bell sixth year Ravenclaw half-brain, was swept behind a rather large statue and pushed up against the wall by one Sirius Black. Now, in my wildest dreams this would have been the part where we stared longingly into each other's eyes before he told me how much he wanted me. In reality, this is where I squirmed and struggled, protesting at the awkwardness that was my life until he slapped a hand over my mouth and hissed at me to be quiet.

Seeing as I couldn't really fight the older, broader, and much more muscular seventh year boy pressed against me, I ceased my fighting to watch his eyes search the corridor that was visible on the side of the statue. We weren't waiting more than 30 seconds when Filch turned the corner into the spot where we had just been standing. I tensed and stopped breathing while he muttered to himself and continued to walk around as if he was going to catch someone out of bed.

Who in their right mind would be out this late anyway? Frowning, I realized we were the ones he was looking for. Idiot. While he walked around and continued his search until he rounded the other corner, we remained in silence until I realized that Sirius' hand was still on my mouth. Pursing my lips, I waited until he turned around and smirked at me.

"You know, I rather like you in this position." He said while sending his smoldering eyes down on me. I would have wet myself in excitement had I only had one brain cell, but lucky for everyone in their right mind, I was powering on all cylinders today. If a brain had cylinders, that is. Which I don't think they have, because cylinders are muggle contraptions. Wait, what were we talking about?

Trying to speak, all that came out were muffled mumbles and Sirius' smirk deepened before he put his other hand up to stroke an imaginary beard. "Well, now that I have you like this, I might as well explain while you can't speak." He was looking rather pleased with himself, whereas I was pretty chuffed at being treated like a child. Merlin, I was only half a year younger in age then this bigheaded prick.

Suddenly, I had an idea and as I smirked beneath his hand, I knew my eyes were lighting up with excitement. Sirius, seeing this, almost immediately understood what I was going to do. Right as he opened up his mouth to speak, my tongue darted out and I _licked _his hand.

That's right. I. Licked. Sirius. Black.

And not in the sexual way everyone dreams of.

While I'll admit this plan was flawed, stupid, immature, etc. at the time it was all I had and as Sirius pulled his hand back in disgust, I squirmed out from his hold and stepped into the corridor. "Well, Mr. Black, I'm sorry to say I shan't be interested in your plan. I bid you adieu." And with an imaginary tip of my hat I scurried down the hall, hearing his quick steps behind me.

"Piper!" He called and I quickened my paces, knowing if he caught me I'd be dead. And just when I thought I was homefree, I tripped over some raggedy looking creature and skidded to a stop at the Caretaker's feet just as Black rounded the corner after me.

"What's this, Mrs. Norris? Students out of bed at night? And Mr. Black with a little birdie, ay?" Pulling myself into a sitting position, I let my eyes roam over the situation until they landed on a pair of green, unsettling eyes. So that creature was bloody Mrs. Norris. Trickster. "I believe Saturday detention is in order." He said and with that he left us to stew in our own misery.

"Perfect, Bell, now I get to spend Hogsmeade with you." Sirius said in a dejected voice while rolling his eyes at me and leaving me to sit in the floor just a turn away from the Ravenclaw tower.

"Charmed!" I called after him while falling back to stare at the ceiling. "Bloody peachy."

_Your whisper so clear, the world disappears,_

_I've fallen to the darkness._

_It's impossible to forget how good it feels,_

_I'm wrapped up; I'm sealed so tight I'll never be free._

_Oh, I don't fight the feeling._

Saturday morning, bright and early I sat staring at the blue hanging curtains of my four-poster and tried hard not to dwell on the hell that was going to be detention later this morning with Black. As Lizard, my large black cat, sat on my chest and purred softly, I tried to think of the plus sides of this detention. One, I got to look at Black's face and imagine ways to maul it during the three hour detention. Two, I got to look at Black's face. Three, he couldn't buy joke products at Zonko's thus getting me back for licking his hand (still hiding my face in shame here, people).

Downsides: he could easily get me back for licking him and he could definitely catch me staring.

There was really no way today was going to be anything but horrible. Sighing and placing my cat to the side, I swung my legs over the four-poster and pulled my long hair off of my face with the twister around my wrist. Glancing at the clock on my bedside, I groaned when I realized it was only 8 in the morning and no one would be up for at least another hour.

Not that any of the girls in my dorm would have any clue what I was lamenting about, as they were all grossly in love with the Marauders. Grabbing my towel and robe from my armoire, I walked into the shower room to get ready for the day. After a quick lather, rinse, repeat session, I was standing in front of the mirror with a toothbrush sticking out of my mouth as I tried to brush my teeth with one hand and drag a brush through my horribly tangled hair with the other.

Pulling on a rather harsh looking knot in my elbow-length hair, I spit into the sink and rinsed my toothbrush before giving up on my hair and turning my attention to the matter of my makeup. Hastily, I walked out of the bathroom into the bedroom and grabbed my make-up bag while making sure no one had awoken yet. After I rubbed moisturizer onto my pale face, I put on a bit of concealer (stress was not my friend, it appeared) and then lined my eyes lightly in a brown liner and then put a coat of mascara on my lashes.

Deeming myself acceptable (or as good as it was going to get unless I was suddenly charmed into a beauty queen that could do fancy make-up without poking her eyes out) I exited the bathroom and went in search of clothes. Pulling out a pair of worn down flared jeans and a navy sweater, I slipped on my knickers and outfit quickly before slipping on my socks and a pair of short black converse trainers.

Next, I dried my hair with my wand, allowing my natural curls to adorn my head and parted it down the middle in what the girls in my dorm called, the latest style. Then, gathering my things and stowing my wand in my pocket, I left the dorm and trudged my way to the Great Hall for breakfast where I killed time until detention.

I was leaning against the wall in the hall down by the trophy room where Filch had told us to meet him when the clock struck ten, signaling that it was time to go into the dreaded room. As if on cue, Filch rounded the corner with his blasted cat following close on his heels. A curt nod was all the greeting I got and he looked around the corridor with his beady little eyes before determining what I had ages ago. Black wasn't coming.

Holding in my sigh of relief, we entered the trophy room and Filch tossed down a mop bucket and a rather raggedy looking mop before handing me the handle. "You're to mop both floors of the trophy room and report back to me when you are finished. If it's to my liking, which it probably won't be, then you'll be able to leave." With that, he turned to leave as Mrs. Norris meowed at me in a mangled way.

Fighting back shivers, I thought about the wand tucked into my pocket and how easy it was going to be to just kill time in here after I had done a quick cleaning spell. However, as per usual, fate was not on my side. "And one more thing, hand over the wand. This is muggle cleaning only." Biting back my groan of protest, I wordlessly handed the filthy old man my only prized possession and he left the room.

"This is going to take forever," I mumbled to myself before jumping out of my skin as I heard a chuckle from the doorway. Turning quickly, I brandished the mop in front of me like a sword, only to find the flinty gray eyes staring back at me looking slightly amused. "Where were you four minutes ago when you were supposed to be here?" I questioned harshly while huffing in annoyance.

I'm a right peach in the morning, aren't I?

Walking around me, Sirius took the mop from my hand before dipping it in the bucket next to me. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He questioned back and I put my hand on the mop, keeping it in the bucket before he could remove it and begin to work.

"Yes, actually, I would. Because if Filch doesn't know you're here he's going to assign us both another detention and I really don't fancy sitting around the trophy room for the next few Saturdays. Merlin knows how it gets so dirty in the first place." As he raised his eyebrows suggestively, I pointed my finger in his face. "Don't even go there."

As his hand slid down the mop handle to where my own was holding tightly, I tried to look anywhere but his darkening eyes, as my face flamed red. "But you'd like me to go there, wouldn't you Bell? Don't you love the way my hair falls so haphazardly into my eyes? And how my eyes are framed perfectly by thick, dark lashes?" Gulping, I tried in vain to figure out why all these words sounded so familiar, and utterly ridiculous, coming from his mouth.

Oh. Gods.

"When did you steal my diary, you bastard?" I yelled while stepping back and trying not to feel the emotions that were threatening to spill over my eyes. How the hell had he even made it to the Ravenclaw common room? Had someone told him where I kept my diary? He smirked heavily and leaned casually against the mop handle and I had the sudden urge to kick the bucket away and send him sprawling to the floor.

"The logistics don't matter now, do they, love? I've got all the information I need from a little purple book with curly-q lettering on the inside reading 'The Diary of Piper Bell.'" He said in an obnoxiously high voice. As I fumed, I crossed my arms and gritted my teeth together.

"One: I sound nothing like that. And two: that was almost two _years_ ago. None of it's even true anymore!" Well, that was almost a blatant lie, he had just gotten more attractive over the past two year, but I wasn't sure that I had a crush on him anymore. Merlin, this was going to hell in a hand basket, wasn't it?

Dropping the mop handle and getting quite an evil look in his eye, Sirius began to advance forward towards me with a jaw-dropping smirk and lowered his eyes so my breath caught just a little. "So what you're saying is that you no longer harbor love for your tormentor? There's no chance for us to fall madly, deeply in love? You the tortured but lovely victim, me the handsome but oh so bad predator?" He had cornered up against the shelves in the middle of the room, and a few trophies tinkled as my back hit the shelf and I ran out of places to go.

"Let's just drop this subject and get to work, shall we?" I breathed out, my voice breathy and as Sirius realized this and used it to his advantage, I berated myself mentally for becoming such a harlot. What was wrong with me today?

As he bent down, quite a bit really since I was unbearably short, I felt goose bumps spread on my arms as I felt his breath and nose skim up the side of my neck while his other hand played at the hem of my sweater, lightly caressing my waist through the material. "That wasn't really an answer, now was it?" He asked as he continued to tease my skin with his lips lightly touching my pulse point.

"Just one time wouldn't be the bad, right? I could live a perfectly normal life after this, couldn't I?" I tried to reason out loud as I heard Sirius mutter an mhmm below my ear. Merlin, I couldn't believe what was wrong with me. "And after this, we can both go back to ignoring each other. It could be like, payment, for messing up your prank?" I asked breathily while I fisted his shirt in one of my hands and tried not to become completely breathless as he continued to work his way under my shirt.

"I think after this we could be perfectly normal." He said, his breathing not ragged at all as I felt him smile against me skin. Nodding my head slightly, I caught his eyes as he lifted his head back to meet my stare. I closed my eyes, waiting for his lips to hit mine, when all of a sudden, he stepped back and all of his body heat left mine. Like some kind of bitchy little girl, all of my weight sagged slightly before I opened my eyes and saw him flicking his wand (how had he kept that again? Oh, right, Filch didn't know he was here) at the mop to make it do the work.

As he surveyed his work, I stared at him incredulously, trying to figure out what the hell had just happened. Had I imagined all of that? Should I just play it off as whatever and go about my daily business? Should I pretend I didn't know him at all?

"Oh, what're you doing here?" I asked politely, trying to pretend that nothing at all had happened. At his boisterous laugh, I knew that I had just made an even larger fool of myself. All right, Piper, you can do this. Just act normal. "Are you gay or what?"

Yes, that was directly normal.

"I love watching you squirm, Bell, puts a nice little warmth in my black heart." He said with a smirk and I felt my anger from before beginning to rise inside of me again. "You know, I came here today, with your diary, mind you, all ready to destroy you for messing up our prank, licking my hand, and getting me detention, but I really do think you're much to insane to destroy."

"I'm not sure what's going on here, but you're seriously fucking with my mind right now, Sirius." I stated bluntly with no inflection as I watched the boy with wary eyes. Sighing and taking a step forward from where he was standing, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into him. Splaying my palms on his chest to keep from toppling over, I looked up at him with wide eyes, not sure what the hell was going on.

"I'll take my payment, now." Was all he said before capturing my lips with his in a movement I hadn't expected? Now, I had been on dates with boys before, flirted, albeit not very professionally, and had even had a kiss or two in my day. But nothing, and I mean nothing; compared to whatever magic Sirius Black was working on me at the present moment.

Pushing me against the wall as his lips left mine, I stared up at him wide eyed as he advanced forward. When he was close enough, I let my hormones take over and sent my mind on vacation by pulling him towards me and locking our lips together again. Raking my fingers through his styled hair, I let my hands rest on the back of his neck as he took his time to slide his open fists from my sides to settle at my hips where his fingers dug in and pulled me closer.

Our lower bodies melded together and I gasped as his tongue snaked through my lips and into my mouth. It was passionate, frenzied, and I was enjoying myself way more than I ever thought would be remotely possible as we kissed and pulled at each other.

After a pretty substantial amount of time, our lips separated and I breathed in a ragged manner as he slowly kissed my jaw-line and sucked on a spot on my neck that made me let out an involuntary moan. Once more, he smirked against my skin before I pulled my hands from his hair and he let go of me while taking a step back and running his own hands through his hair in an effort to fix it's rather disheveled state.

My eyes, much like his, were probably dark with lust and I blushed and looked away from his swollen lips as my heart rate and breathing returned to normal. Unfortunately, as I turned to look at him once more, I felt my body somewhat come alive (in the most cliché manner possible, as I said, kill me) when we locked eyes. Knowing that after this we probably wouldn't have anything else to do with each other, I bit my lip and though about what I was going to say.

"You know, there's still the matter of getting you detention that we haven't settled." I spoke somewhat quietly and timidly, trying not to sound too forward but really, really wanting to kiss him again. Smiling with that slightly evil look in his eyes, Sirius stepped forward causing me to meld back into the wall. "Good, because I have a few more trick to show you." He said before fusing our lips together again.

_Get back in my life, come knock on my door._

_What I'm looking for, I think you should know._

_You started a fire; burn me to the floor,_

_Please don't resist anymore, I'll never leave you alone._

Ever since what I had deemed as the 'Detention Mind Fuck,' I had ignored Sirius with the whole of my being. I did not, would not, and could not kiss him again. And I wasn't thinking about it. Honestly. I didn't care how soft his full red lips were, or how good the pressure of his hands had felt on my waist, in my hair, on my hip. And I most certainly was not thinking about the rather large hickey on my neck that had taken just about the whole week to fade.

What Sirius Black did was fine with me and I wasn't worried about it. I had classes, my cat, and apparently the Head Girl had taken me on as a charity case so I was set (I also wasn't thinking about Lily Evans taking an interest in me after the Marauders had just started to leave me alone, although she did get my diary back for me, so that was appreciated). And everything was going to be fine, if it wasn't for what happened the next week.


	2. Part Dos

_Disclaimer: Song is Maroon 5's, as always, and J.K. Rowling owns everything that you recognize as hers. :D_

_Note: Here is part two! Hope you enjoyed it. Leave some feedback and let me know what I did right, what I did wrong, and what you hope I never do (or you want me to do) again. Love!_

* * *

><p><em>You reprimand me, you're so demanding,<em>

_But I've got time I don't mind at all._

_You're picture perfect, completely worth it,_

_You've got my back against the wall._

Fighting with Sirius was always an easy thing to do when he riled me up to the point that I was lucky if I wasn't screeching across the hall at him. Luckily, this time we were alone. In fact, it was the first time we'd been alone since he had tried to 'seduce' me in detention three weeks ago. First detention, then ignoring me for three weeks, then the pranks that were more like perverted peep-shows in the hallways, and now, I was about to rip his head off.

"You are such a pervert, Black! Tripping girls to see up their skirts isn't flattering to you at all. If you weren't such an egocentric person who only thinks of themselves then we would probably be friends."

"Oh, you'd like that wouldn't you, P.B. and J?" He smirked and I stalked forward fuming as my hair fell messily from its braid ever since the boy standing in front of me had unceremoniously jinxed me. When his back hit the wall, his smirk widened into a grin as he looked down at where I was trying to stand threateningly before him. "Oh, so I see how it is. Trying to get me all cornered and bothered by your anger, ay?"

Taking a deep breath, I tried not to curse loudly as I clenched my fists. "You are such a prick. And if you continue to piss me off I'm going to make it so that you will never be able to have a relationship with a girl ever again."

"Ah, jealousy suits you well, love. You're a picture of loveliness right now." He said and I let out a frustrated scream-type deal as I ran my hand through my hair, getting stuck on the style it was in and knotting it more than humanly possible. I had to get a hair cut soon. This was ridiculous. "And if you think I'm too egocentric to notice other things about people then let me tell you a few things."

"Please, enlighten me, Sirius. I'm sure you're about to unload a nice bit of wisdom on my poor 6th year brain." I said sarcasm dripping off my every word as I crossed my arms over my chest. Raising an eyebrow and looking pointedly at my breasts, he then smirked and started to speak.

"You, Piper Bell, are sixteen and a Ravenclaw sixth year." He began and I rolled my own eyes at him.

Poking him in the chest, I said, "Pretty much anyone in the world would know that, idiot."

"Well, something a little deeper then, shall we." Raising his other eyebrow, he crossed his arms and we stood at a standoff. "You have a little brother in Gryffindor, who doesn't speak to you unless it's absolutely necessary. And he also is quite willing to give up secrets to the much cooler Sirius Black."

"Obviously, sibling loyalty means nothing to him." I said pulling on my braid again. Sirius, however, ignored me and went on speaking.

"You also don't have many friends besides Lily and your bloody psycho cat, your favorite color is green, you literally have some strange obsession with candy corn, I've never seen someone drink so much coffee, and for some unknown reason you hate dogs."

"One attacked me when I was 10. I've got a nasty scar on my stomach from it, actually." I responded automatically, and then frowned when I realized how much he actually knew about me. "And how do you know all that stuff about me."

"Maybe I'm not so egocentric as you think." We locked eyes for a minute and I started to feel bad and then he opened his damn mouth and shattered everything I was thinking previously. "And speaking of your scar, would you like to show it to me sometime?"

"Bite me, Black." I said as I frustratingly began to turn around and walk off, no matter that my bag was spread all over the floor or that the boy in front of me had jinxed me and that I was still bloody attracted to him no matter all of the strange encounters we'd had that should have had me running in terror in the opposite direction from this psycho.

Suddenly, interrupting my thoughts was a harsh tug on my wrist that had me spinning rather roughly into the wall I had just been walking away from. "With pleasure." Sirius said as he captured my lips with his, pushing me roughly into the stone at my back and causing me to apparently go crazy as I moaned and he dragged my bottom lip into his mouth, biting slightly as he tugged before letting go.

As his lips left mine and dragged sensuously down my throat column, I started to shake my head back and forth, trying to force my mind to make a decision instead of giving into the cloud of lust that was hanging thickly in the corridor and the space between where Sirius was now kissing down the path that my uniform top had exposed. "Sirius, oh god," I tried to get out but it turned ragged when I felt his tongue dart out and caress my skin.

"Mhmm?" He questioned while continuing to tease me. Finally getting up my courage, I pushed on his shoulders, effectively stopping him as he stood back a little to look at me. "Is there a problem?" He asked, his voice husky and his eyes dark. As much as I wanted to continue kissing him, letting myself fall into his magnetism once again, I couldn't help but think of the reasons this was happening in the first place.

"This can't happen anymore, Sirius. I'm not sure what's going on here but it can't. I'm not that girl; no matter how attractive I may find you." I muttered to myself and he frowned slightly as I tried to find words to explain what I was thinking.

Sighing, he stepped back and ran a hand through his dark hair. "Look, Piper, I don't do relationships. You know that. I'm just trying to have a little fun during my last year of Hogwarts." I nodded, knowing that even though I already knew this, it still stung a bit to hear him say the words.

"I understand, Sirius. I'm not asking to be your girlfriend." I shuddered for emphasis and his serious demeanor disappeared as quickly as it had come on. "But, if I am going to go against everything I've ever known, we're going to have to have some rules." He raised and eyebrow, but nodded. Taking this as my cue to go ahead, I pulled on my braid. "Okay, we have to be safe. And, uhm, we have to not tell anyone this unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Is that all? Just be safe and keep it a secret?" He asked with a smirk and I nodded my head. "I can do that." He smiled and with a wave of his wand, he had my school back mended and packed again. As he outstretched his hand with the bag in it towards me, I took it back and swung it over my shoulder.

Not really knowing what to do, I shrugged my shoulder and sent him a look. "I, uh, guess I'll see you around then?" I didn't know where I had suddenly come from, but I wanted to crawl back into that hole. What the hell was I doing? This wasn't me. I didn't do this kind of shit! This was for slags like Tibby Longhorn in Hufflepuff. I was an outstanding Ravenclaw wallflower!

Then, of course, he smiled his Sirius Black smile at me and I lost my mind again.

"I'm sure you will."

_Your whisper so clear, the world disappears,_

_I've fallen to the darkness._

_It's impossible to forget how good it feels,_

_I'm wrapped up; I'm sealed so tight I'll never be free._

_Oh, I don't fight the feeling._

"Don't be such a little bitch," I murmured as Sirius tripped unceremoniously over a mop bucket in the broom-cupboard we were currently occupying. Growling at me, whether on purpose or just because as I had stated before, he was insane, he squeezed my thighs as he pulled me off the ground. With a squeak, I wrapped my legs around his waist so I wouldn't fall in a heap on the floor.

My worries were soon forgotten as he sucked on my neck, and his hands travelled from my waist and down my thighs to where my school skirt was bunched. I felt him smirk against my collarbone as one hand slipped under my skirt and the other began its work to unbutton my school shirt. Like the total slag I had turned into about two weeks ago when Sirius had sought me out after dinner in the Great Hall, I threw my head back ignoring the pain from the shelf biting into it and moaned out his name. This, instead of throwing him off, spurred him on further and he dropped my shirt to the ground before continuing his assault on my skin.

Tightening my ankles around him, I brought his face back to mine as we kissed again, both of our panting mingling as I ripped the buttons from his shirt and pulled it away from where it was bunched between us. Running my hands down his chest and over his muscles, kneading my fingers and raking my nails down his exposed skin, it was his turn to let out a rather strained noise and I prayed while I smirked that no one would come looking in the broom cupboard.

We had progressed to the point where all the clothing left on us was boxers, knee socks, and skirt when I started to unbutton my plaid uniform skirt when Sirius stopped me with a wicked grin. "Keep it on." He said with a wink and I rolled my eyes but obliged. It didn't take long after that to find what we were both looking for.

It wasn't ideal, this situation, the broom cupboards and empty classrooms, especially when I promised myself that my first time would be in a comfortable bed with candles, flowers, and some amazing guy. Well, at least I got the amazing guy part right. But instead of a comfortable bed, I got the teacher's desk in the third floor old charms classroom. And instead of candles it was the smell of musty parchment and old books in the restricted section of the library. Or the cleaning supplies in a broom closet.

All of these things, however, I truly didn't mind because Sirius got what he wanted, I got what I wanted, there were no feelings (aside from the obvious feelings of pleasure we both got), and afterwards we hung out like nothing was going on. I was the Marauder's new friend and Sirius' vixen (I laughed at the name. I'd definitely have to come up with something less slaggy.) when we weren't all together. I ate meals with Lily Evans occasionally, when she wasn't snogging/harassing James Potter, and Remus Lupin studied with me in the library during particularly boring Thursdays.

In complete honesty, I had more friends now than I ever had before. I wondered briefly if it made Lizard anxious to have me to herself again? I felt bad, knowing that I wasn't spending as much time with her, and that I never really unloaded my feelings on her like I used to. Her coat was probably insanely tangled now, much like I imagined my rat's nest of a head to be. And since Sirius' and I liked to divulge in secret telling and giggling, she didn't really get much time alone with me lately.

Speaking of Sirius. "God," I breathed out and felt him smirk against my chest and he leant his forehead against my neck and did whatever he was doing with his hips again. "Not God, love, just me. But I was beginning to wonder if you were paying attention or not." I gasped as I felt my emotions climb higher and had to close my eyes to regain my thought process.

"Well, I'm definitely paying attention now." Grabbing onto the shelves above me, I bit my lip and concentrated on Sirius' heavy breath that was sending shivers down my body every time his breath fanned my neck. "Do it again." I commanded, blushing at how domineering I sounded.

Sirius laughed before complying and when I cried out and then covered my mouth with my hand embarrassingly, he looked me in the eyes. His normal gray were replaced with an almost obsidian black in the shadows of the broom closet and his hair was a wreck from where I had anchored my hand in it earlier. "Someone's vocal tonight, isn't she?" He teased and I rolled my eyes before using the hand that had covered my mouth to guide his lips to mine.

Our eyes stayed locked together as we kissed until he lowered me to the ground a few minutes later, my breath mixing with his ragged panting as he blew my mind once again. God, when had my life become so cliché and fictitious? I could write a post in Witch Weekly about how good at shagging this bloke was. Girls would be lining up to have a go at him. I watched as he pulled his boxers back up and leaned heavily against the wall while I looked around and shrugged into my shirt, buttoning a few buttons before beginning the search for my lost knickers.

As he watched me search for my knickers and bra, I felt some weird ache begin in my stomach, almost as if the thought of Sirius treating some other girl to what I had just experienced hurt me. But then again, I did have three cups of coffee after dinner tonight. I was probably just OD'ing on caffeine and sugar. "What are we going to do about this shirt?" I asked almost shyly as I examined Sirius' shirt that I had just picked up from under my pink bra.

Laughing outright, Sirius came behind me, maneuvering in the small space and took the shirt out of my hands, his arms encasing me in his hold. I tried not to think about how good he smelled as my legs trembled slightly. "If you weren't so fond of ripping the buttons to pieces every time, I would probably save the house elves a lot of work."

"Or I could learn to sew, but that would probably be a lost cause." I said with a laugh and Sirius agreed as we each gathered our things and made ourselves look somewhat presentable before I opened the closet door and peered around. The coast was clear and I stepped out casually, while drawing my long blonde hair into a ponytail and then twisted it into a bun. I was securing it with elastic when Sirius sidled along side me and we started to walk in the direction of our common rooms.

"Are you coming back to Gryffindor with me? The Marauders and Evans will be gracing the common room with snacks tonight," He nudged me as if food would change my mind. I felt my stomach pitch again and rubbed it slightly before I scrunched my nose up slightly.

"As much as I would love some chocolate oatmeal cookies right now, I think I'm going to have to pass tonight." I shrugged and Sirius put a hand to his chest before stuttering slightly.

When he was finished with his antics, and I was finished rolling my eyes for what seemed like the umpteenth time in forever, we came to the staircases that would lead us away from each other; me to the Ravenclaw tower and him to the Gryffindor common room. "Well, fair lady, until the next time." He said bowing and turning towards the corridor while I stepped on the moving staircase.

"I'll try not to rip your buttons." I said with a wink and his laughter came back towards me as I climbed the steps and hummed slightly to myself. It was when I reached the top of the staircase that I saw who was standing in front of me. "Oh, hullo, Remus." I greeted as my throat closed slightly. He was watching me with a calculating eye and he raised one careful eyebrow before speaking in his soft, but soothing voice.

"Prongs, I mean, James, sent me to see if you had seen Sirius, but I take it from that rather," He paused and looked at my neck and I felt my face flame red as he smirked slightly. Damn him and his attractive quietness and sarcasm. "Fresh looking abrasion on your neck that you've seen more of him than I am ever fond of knowing."

I choked slightly on my own spit and he let out a short laugh. Patting me on the back, I tried to explain some sort of situation that wouldn't make this look like anything that it wasn't. But nothing would really help at this point. He'd seen us stumble out of the closet, probably heard it too (oh dear Merlin, please tell me he didn't), and now he was taking the Mickey out on me.

"Just," He stepped back onto the staircase and began to descend. "Be careful, P.B." With that, he was gone in a flash towards the Gryffindor common room and I hid my flaming face and buttoned my shirt to the top while rushing towards the Ravenclaw tower.

Once I was safely showered and hiding in my bed with Lizard on my stomach, I stared at the ceiling and listened to the steady rise and fall of my roommates' breathing. None of them had any clue, but I knew that if Remus knew (although he would never tell anyone) that meant other people had probably found out on their own. I mean, we weren't exactly discreet about it. Closing my eyes, I prayed beyond all hope that no one would find out. But there was also another part of me that prayed with equal fervor that Sirius was thinking about me too.

_Get back in my life, come knock on my door._

_What I'm looking for, I think you should know._

_You started a fire; burn me to the floor,_

_Please don't resist anymore, I'll never leave you alone._

I don't know how it had turned from attraction to what it was now, but as I sat in Advanced Charms (the only subject I actually understood enough to have skipped to the top class; it was full of seventh years, with only a few 6th years scattered within) doodling on my paper as Flitwick droned on about something or another of 'great importance' I had to reign in my gut-wrenching jealousy as Marlene McKinnon ran her hands along Sirius' arms. Damn it. What had started as hate and turned into insatiable (listen to me, Merlin, I sound like a trashy romance novel) lust had suddenly become _fancying._

As her giggle rang from the back of the classroom, was I the _only one_ hearing this, I gritted my teeth and then tried to hide my discontent as Lily looked at me questioningly. Smiling slightly at her, I tried to ignore the whispers coming from the back of the classroom as Flitwick stopped his lecturing for the practical part of the class. "Alright, children, partner up and begin your work!" Looking down at my paper, I noticed that I had taken no notes and had no clue what we were even practicing today. Peachy.

Lily moved from her seat and I looked up, startled, as James Potter sat down beside me. "Shall we be partners, little P.B.?" I rolled my eyes, trying not to send Lily a death glare as she left me to the wolves and went to work with James' usual partner, Remus.

"Only if you stop calling me that. I am not a food that you can eat." I stated with a smile because, even though he was a Quidditch crazy, Lily obsessed, insane person, he was still hilarious and insanely kind to me. "So, to be honest, I wasn't paying attention at all."

"Good, neither was I, so we can talk instead and get notes from Lily and Remus later." He grinned and pushed his glasses back up his nose while running a hand through his extremely messy dark hair. I was about to answer when another round of giggles floated our way and then Sirius' bark-like laughter joined in. Wincing, I tried to cover it up as James raised an eyebrow in question.

Letting out a slight laugh, I stuck my tongue out quickly and said, "I bit my tongue." And then winced again at the terrible lie I had just told. Not even my mother was going to believe that one; and she believed me when I said I was insanely happy and popular while at school! Well, come to think of it, I kind of was the past few months. But, whatever.

"I don't even think Peter would have believed that lie, Pip." James laughed and then reached out to pull on one of my braided pigtails. Leaning my head back and slapping back his hand, I fiddled with my wand, which I was holding in my lap. I was going to have to come up with a better excuse or tell James the truth. Hm, make a decision.

"You can't tell anyone, okay, James? Like, this shit could ruin me." I told him and he nodded his head seriously while leaning in closer. Looking around to make sure everyone was enthralled with their work and to make sure that Flitwick wasn't coming over anytime soon, I leaned in as well and lowered my voice. "I fancy Sirius."

Rolling his eyes, James pulled back while leaning his seat back onto the back legs and crossing his arms. "Well, no shit, even I knew that." He said with a smirk and I stopped the urge to flip his chair on its back with a twist of my ankle. Then what he said registered. "I mean, we all knew you two have been sleeping together for quite a while, but it was easy to tell that it was more than just that."

"What are you talking about?" I asked quietly, trying not to get my feelings too hopeful. This couldn't be real. I mean, wasn't he back there right now playing with Marlene McKinnon's long brunette hair that seemed to fall perfectly everyday with no effort while I could spend hours with mine and never get it to look better than an owl's nest. Did owls even have nests?

"It's like this; when Sirius came back from detention he told us we weren't going to prank you back because you'd 'repaid him.' We pretty much got the point. Then he kept bugging you and you kept responding to it. Then finally, he came back one day and was a little distraught." I felt my face fall slightly into a confused expression. James elaborated, not bothering to care if he embarrassed me greatly or not. "He was all worried because apparently he'd deflowered you in an empty classroom or some rot. Then you started hanging out with all of us. And Lily likes you. And this just never happens. He never cares that much about a girl after he's done the deed with them."

"In some roundabout way, you've confused me even more, James." I said while leaning my head onto my hand and doodling more on my paper. What the hell was he getting at? And why, on Merlin's fuzzy troll doll, had Sirius told them about my first time? Boys were seriously gits; ignore the pun.

Sighing, James sat heavily back onto the floor as his seat fell forward. Then, plucking the quill out of my hand, he leaned forward and looked me in the eyes. "I think, Sirius fancies you back."

Together, we turned back to look at the ebony haired boy and to my embarrassment, he was watching us with a raised eyebrow. Sending us a wink, he turned back to Marlene who was chatting on about something or another. I watched him for a few moments more before turning back to James. He leaned his head slightly towards them before straightening back in his seat like he knew all.

"I think you're insane, James, and even though I'd love to believe this is true, I just don't think it is." Mumbling to myself, I thought about how we hadn't even had sex in a bed. There was no way he'd fancy me. Usually, you'd think that would at least bump me up to blanket status. "Thanks, though." I said while standing up and beginning to pack my things as Flitwick dismissed us. James gave me a brief hug and I smiled up at him as Lily and Remus came walking over.

Sirius had exited with Marlene a few moments before and we were walking out to meet him, my mind going about a hundred miles a minute, when Lily stopped suddenly in front of me and swung back around. I was too busy thinking of what James had said to pay any attention until she dragged my arm to pull me in a different direction. "I thought we were going to lunch?" I questioned while trying to turn around and look forlornly and the Great Hall.

"I forgot something in my Common Room and I need you to come with me." She said in a rapid voice and I careened my neck to try and see why James and Remus were both standing behind me and moving with my direction of sight.

"Wait, wait." I tried to reason as she kept tugging me and Remus and James kept blocking me. Suddenly, after no one listened to me, my brain caught up with my steps and I halted in my tracks. "What are you all trying to hide from me?" It was in this moment that Remus accidently stepped the wrong way and I caught a glimpse of the other side of the corridor. There, in the same position I had been in numerous times over the last couple of weeks, was Marlene McKinnon, head thrown back as Sirius worked his magic on her.

Rolling my eyes, I turned to look at them all. "Well, if that's it, we can stop stalling and get to lunch. I really am famished and I've got double potions later this afternoon." In all reality, my stomach felt like it was imploding with my heart, which was beating rapidly at the sight in front of me. Instead of being a little bitch, however, I bit my tongue and did my best to smile, revealing my slightly bucked teeth.

"You're okay with this?" Remus asked me with a slight tilt of his head, Lily clasped James' hand, and James kept looking between Sirius and I with an odd look on his face. I nodded my head and sent them my best and most convincing smile before flipping around and walking back towards the Great Hall. As I neared them, I kept my eyes averted and said nothing, holding my breath, and it wasn't until I was past them and halfway down the stairs that I breathed again.

Lily was next to me in an instant and she linked arms with me before talking about the lesson. I nodded in the right places and then she pulled me towards the Gryffindor table where I sat down and we began to pile our plates. Sirius, and begrudgingly I thought, Marlene were nowhere to be seen. I was just biting into a sandwich when I saw them enter out of the corner of my eye. Marlene flounced to sit with her dorm mates and Sirius started his way towards us.

As he took the seat next to me, I nodded towards him slightly while I continued to eat and listen to the conversations around me. I couldn't pay attention and as Sirius reached for the water jug in front of me, he leaned in and spoke softly where only I could hear. "You and Prongs looked like you were having a nice chat in Charms. Anything funny?" He asked and I shook my head slightly while averting my eyes.

"Not really." Finishing my sandwich, I took the last drink of my coffee cup and then swung my legs over the bench. "You looked like you were having a nice chat with Marlene in the corridor. Anything funny?" I mocked back without realizing what I had said, and with that, I gathered my bag and left for Double Potions.

_Now can you feel me coming?_

_I'm screaming, scratching, crawling._

_Paranoid because I'm always coming back to you, _

_Coming back to you._

"Please, Piper, just hear me out for a second. Merlin's beard, we're not even dating so I don't know how you're upset with me." Sirius rambled as I stalked as fast as I could away from the Black Lake where I had been casually studying with Lily and Alice because the sun was shining and it wasn't insanely cold out today when Sirius had come up and swung his stupid arm around me and smiled his stupid smile. Not being able to take it, I had jumped up, said a hasty goodbye and beat feet out of there. Obviously, not fast enough.

"Upset? I'm not upset, I don't know what you're talking about." I said quickly as I bit against the tears that had suddenly started to sting my eyes. Oh, come on, Piper. Piss off if you're going to cry like a bitch. "You're right, we aren't dating and so you have the right to see whomever you want, whenever you want. But I also have the right to do what I want as well. And right now, I'm going up to the castle." I said in the strongest voice I could muster.

As per usual when I tried to ever escape the black haired boy, he caught up with me and pulled me to a halt. Turning my eyes towards his, and trying to not let him see the tears that had glazed my eyes slightly, I couldn't help but wonder at the winter sun glinting off his gray eyes. Focus, Piper, _Merlin._ "And who could possibly be more important than me right now to you?" He asked with a scoff and I felt anger sweep into my body.

"I have plenty of other people waiting on me and needing me besides you, Sirius." Realizing this made me sound like a harlot, I turned slightly red and then crossed my arms in frustration. "And you know what, I don't even need you. Because you obviously don't know _anything._"

"And what is that supposed to mean? I'm always nice to you and around when you need me and I know plenty of things." He rebutted and I resisted the urge to pull at my ever-growing hair. Wasn't I supposed to be getting a haircut? Who didn't remind me?

Again, I felt the salty tears well up in my eyes, as I got frustrated to the point where I was about to scream. "You're around when _you_ need _me_ for sex, Sirius. And somehow I got so misconstrued with my emotions that I actually started to _fancy_ you. Well, I was totally stupid in doing so because obviously from your display with McKinnon earlier, I am nothing but someone to fuck around with."

"Merlin, Piper, is that what you think?" Sirius asked as his brow furrowed and he got a sour look on his face. Well, now that I knew my fancying of him disgusted him so much, I could feel the first little droplet of water leak from my eyes. I sure knew how to pick them, didn't I?

"No, Sirius, that's what I know. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go wallow in my own self-pity." Breaking free of his grasp on my arm, I started to go as fast as my legs would carry me when I heard him call out my name from behind me. I didn't turn, just kept moving towards the sanctuary that was the castle until he yelled my name again. Taking a breath, I finally turned around. He was coming up behind me, his mouth open to say something (my name or an explanation I didn't know) when something brushed beside me and flew right into him.

"Hey, I didn't know you were going to be outside!" Marlene bloody McKinnon had just ruined our perfect moment. I was five seconds away from opening my mouth and bitching this Gryffindor out with no less than 10 large words her air-headed little brain would never comprehend when she laid a big, lavish, movie star kiss on Black's face. One that I was unpleased to say he did not push away. In fact, it looked to me like he was returning that kiss.

As tears began to streak my mascara, causing an epic case of clown-face to take residence on my face, I turned back around and began to walk the speedy retreat back to the castle. I heard, or maybe thought I heard, or maybe imagined with all my wishful thinking, Sirius yell my name again, but by that time I was in the crowded courtyard and slipped inside. It didn't take long for me to make it back to the Ravenclaw common room, where I scooped up Lizard from her perch by the fireplace and carried her with me to my dorm.

Then, like I said I was going to do earlier, I broke down into tears and began my descent into wallowing in self-pity. The thing was, every time the door opened, or someone's laughter floated up the stairs, my heart leapt, thinking maybe it would be Sirius. That somehow he had made his way to Ravenclaw, dumped McKinnon on her slaggy ass, and was here to claim me as his own. In a romantic sense, of course. He'd already done his fair share of claiming.

It never was. And the saddest part of the whole thing was that if he had come for me, I would have been back in his arms faster than he could have gotten out the words. Because I was pretty sure it wasn't just fancying. I think I loved him.

_And you know how much I missed it._

_And you know I can't resist it._

_I see your lips and just keep running, right on back to you,_

_Right on back to you._

Two bloody weeks. That's how long I've been wallowing in my own misery. It's down right shameful if you ask me. Here I am, a perfectly smart (in Charms anyway), respectable (if you don't count my two month long 'friend' session with Black), Ravenclaw sixth year (at least that was true) and I was wasting away the last part of the first half of my sixth year pining over someone who was graduating in less than five months after the Christmas hols.

"My life is so pathetic!" I wailed into Lizard's soft black fur and resisted the urge to sigh as Lily rolled her eyes from across her bed at me. We were sat in the Head Girl's dorm doing homework, or at least Lily was while I just contemplated my life and played with Lizard, and she had had just about enough of my wailing this every few minutes.

Putting down her schoolbook, which I noticed was Advanced Potions (why anyone would put themselves through that I'll never bloody know), and raised one perfectly groomed, brown eyebrow at me. "If you do not cease and desist your incessant wailing, I will lock you out of my dorm, put you in the joint common room that James and I share, and then make you suffer being alone with Sirius. Is that what you want?" She watched in satisfaction as I shook my head no quickly before nodding once and looking back to her work.

I sat there for a moment, not making a sound, just minding my own business as I thought over what she had just said. Would she really do such a thing to me? I mean, we were practically best friends. Hell, she was pretty much my only friend. Deciding that she wouldn't have the balls to do it. I picked Lizard up, placing her in my lap, and then poked Lily with my stocking foot. "Lily?" I asked her.

"Yes, Piper, what is it that you want?" She said back calmly, still not looking up from her work. If she had, perhaps she would have noticed the evil grin I had on as I thought of new ways to annoy my best friend.

"I really think my life is void right now." I muttered trying to sound forlorn. Then, without warning, a banshee scream reverberated around the room. In quick succession, Lizard clawed my closest exposed skin (my hands and neck), Lily swung herself off the bed and grabbed my arm, and before I knew it I was standing in the middle of the common room.

"Well, that seemed eventful." My eyes widened as I turned around to see Sirius Black sitting on the couch before the fireplace. Where the hell was Potter when you needed him? "What the bloody hell happened to your neck?" He asked as his own eyes widened and he advanced towards me.

"Uhm, well, you see," I stuttered not knowing what to do. This was the first we had spoken since I had walked away from him in the front lawn two weeks ago. As he pulled out his wand, I shrunk back and he rolled his eyes at me.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Piper. Hold still." It was the first time he'd said my name in so long, usually he called me Bells or P.B., that I froze up and then felt something cool on my neck as he healed the scratches my traitorous cat had left on me. "I told you to get rid of that devil long ago." He muttered and I caught myself smiling slightly up at him.

Breaking eye contact, I made my way over to where the couches and chairs were and sat down, tucking my feet under me and smoothing out my school sweater and skirt. I tugged at the polo collar that was under my sweater, suddenly feeling uncomfortable as Sirius sat down next to me. Motioning towards the mess on the table, I decided talking wouldn't hurt. I could be a civil, non-awkward being for five seconds, right? 'What's with the mess?" I asked, mentally high-fiving myself. Way to go, brain! You're really staying faithful to me.

"James and I were doing homework." He said simply. We sat there for a few moments more, no one saying anything while I racked my brain for something to talk about. This was so bloody awkward. Right as I was about to state the obvious, Sirius saved me. "I miss you." He said simply. Or, I thought he was going to save me. Looks like he just wants to drag me back down to hell with him.

Raking a hand through my trimmed hair (instead of elbow length straw, I had let Lily trim the ends to mid-arm, nervously of course) and tried not to blush or look at him. Suddenly, however, he was on his knees in front of me. "Sirius, I really have no clue what to do about any of this." I muttered and he looked so forlorn that I didn't get up and run away.

I know, shocker right?

"Just let me talk, okay? If you hadn't run away from me I'd be able to say this." I gallantly kept my mouth closed, not letting him know that it was actually Marlene and he that stopped us. "What I was going to say that day was that I did know what you're saying. I do know what you're saying."

"Wait, what are you saying?" I asked in confusion and I watched as he ran both of his hands through his impeccably styled hair, mussing it up and making himself look so much more dashing.

"What I'm saying is that I fancy you too." My mind tried to wrap around the words as I sat up straighter and felt my face turn to a shocked expression.

"But, what about Marlene?" I asked as my mind left me and I couldn't think of anything else. "You two were snogging in the corridor. And then again on the lawn. And I'm pretty sure in the Common Room after that." Shut up, brain! Don't rub it in. Look at his poor face!

"I didn't know what to do. Merlin, I thought you were interested in me only as a friend with benefits situation. How was I supposed to know I'd end up falling for you?" Swinging my legs out in front of me and sitting up in surprise, I accidently drilled Sirius as he said this and he fell backwards. Gasping, I jumped down on the ground where he was laying with the wind knocked out of him.

"Seriously?" I asked with hope in my heart and he raised an eyebrow at my accidental pun before regaining his breath and leaning up on his elbows so our faces were inches apart as I leaned down towards him. "Completely bloody peachy." He said, mocking me before kissing me on the lips. As we broke apart, he climbed up and took my hand in his before leaning down towards my ear to speak.

"Now, I do believe you and I have a very long awaited trip to a bedroom."

And the crowd, and my mind/heart/hormones, goes wild.

_Get back in my life, come knock on my door._

_What I'm looking for, I think you should know._

_You started a fire; burn me to the floor,_

_Please don't resist anymore, I'll never leave you alone._


End file.
